Lindsay Lohan
Lindsay Morgan Lohan,Lindsay Lohan Bio born Lindsay Dee Lohan on July 2, 1986,Profiles of Tom Cruise, Lindsay Lohan, Michael Caine is a 27-year-old American actress, recording artist and model. She is known for her roles in The Parent Trap, Freaky Friday, Mean Girls, and she guest starred as herself on Glee in 2012. Personal life Lohan was born in New York City to Dina and Michael Lohan, and grew up in Merrick and Cold Spring Harbor on Long Island, New York. She has one sister, Aliana, and two brothers, Michael Jr. and Dakota.For Lohan Matriarch, Like Daughter, Like Mother Lohan attended Cold Spring Harbor High School, where she did well in science and mathematics, until grade 11, when she started homeschooling.Lynda Obst (June 2004). "Lindsay Lohan: One of the movies' biggest rising stars goes on the record." Interview magazine (Interview, Inc.). "Did you even get to go to high school? ... Yes. Up until the 11th grade, when I started home-schooling." April 29, 2008. Lohan was arrested twice in 2007, probation is revoked three times in 2010 and 2011, rehabbed twice in 2010 and 2013, reportedly stolen jewelry in 2011, and more between 2010 and 2013.Lindsay Lohan: A Timeline of All Her Arrests (and Boy, There Are a Lot of 'Em) She was in a relationship Samantha Ronson for nearly two years before they split up in 2009.Lindsay Lohan in Tears: I'm in "Absolute Hell" Career She began her career as a child fashion model before making her motion picture debut in Walt Disney's 1998 remake of The Parent Trap at the age of 11. Lohan gained further fame with leading roles in the film Freaky Friday (2003), Mean Girls ''(2004), and ''Herbie: Fully Loaded (2005). In 2006 she appeared in independent films including'' Bobby and ''A Prairie Home Companion. In 2004, Lohan launched a second career as a recording artist with her debut album Speak which was followed by A Little More Personal (Raw) in 2005. Resuming her career after some legal troubles in 2007, she guest starred in the TV series Ugly Betty ''in 2008, and starred in the TV comedy film ''Labor Pains in 2009. In 2010, she appeared in Robert Rodriguez's ''film, Machete. She has attracted a great deal of publicity, particularly surrounding her personal life. Lindsay is in the process of staring in films which are currently in production. Most recently she starred in the 2012 TV movie ''Liz and Dick, as late screen icon Elizabeth Taylor. Her performance was widely panned by critics. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle, her mother, Dina Lohan and her mother's dog, Sparky Lohan, were nominated for 'Loser of the Year 2011'. Despite this, they lost to Sue Sylvester. Lohan had guest hosted Chelsea Lately and has landed a guest-starring role on Eastbound and Down, since post-rehab, in August 2013.Lindsay Lohan to Guest Star on Eastbound and Down Filmography Trivia * She had a role in The Canyons opposite Glee recurring star, Nolan Gerard Funk. Gallery 94699735-lindsay-lohan.jpg G-ent-120919-lindsay-lohan.photoblog500.jpg Lindsay Lohan-MTO-006516.jpg Lindsay lohan.jpg Lindsay-lohan 509137991.jpg Lindsay-lohan-at-dorchester-hotel-02.jpg Lindsay-lohan-premiere-liz-dick-07.jpg Lindsay-lohan-promotes-mr-pink-amidst-family-drama-17.jpg Lindsay-lohan-red-carpet.jpg People Lindsay Lohan-092d0.jpg People-lindsay-lohan.jpeg5-1280x960.jpg Reg 300.LindsayLohan.jc.10712.jpg Tumblr mdjhzygWLD1r2bxf0o1 r11 500.jpg Tumblr mg43mfeC651r34p1xo1 500.jpg Tumblr mg43o0EpK41r34p1xo1 500.jpg Tumblr mg44ss25MX1rnd9t8o1 500.jpg Tumblr mg47aql2vj1qczne2o1 500.jpg Tumblr mg45dxesHg1qczne2o1 500.jpg Lindsay Liz & Dick.jpg Lindsay L. 2013.jpg L. L. 2013.jpg 13869_zoo_08h_ba_ulk30d65_c_114981854_north_883x.jpg 645572060_13711504951.jpg lindsay lohan pics.jpg lindsay_lohan_arrives_at_the_p.jpg Lindsay-Lohan01_6.jpg LL Oct. 2013 (1).jpg LL Oct. 2013 (2).jpg LL Oct. 2013 (3).jpg LL (5).jpg LL (6).jpg LL (7).jpg LL (8).jpg LL Nylon Dec..jpg LL Nylon Dec.2.jpg LL Nylon Dec.3.jpg LL Nylon Dec.4.jpg LL Nylon Dec.5.jpg LL Nylon Dec.6.jpg LL Nylon Dec.7.jpg Lindsay ELLE SP.jpg Lindsay ELLE SP2.jpg Lindsay The 2nd Sohu Fashion Achievement Awards.jpg Lindsay Jan2014.jpg Lindsay Jan2014(2).jpg Lindsay Sundance2014.jpg Lindsay Sundance2014(2).jpg Lindsay Sundance2014(4).jpg Lindsay Sundance2014(5).jpg Lindsay Sundance2014(7).jpg Videos Mean Girls TV SPOT - Cady (2004) - Lindsay Lohan Movie HD References Category:Actors Category:Guest Stars Category:Judges Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:LGBT Actors Category:LGBT Characters